civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis XIV (Civ4)
Louis XIV (5 September 1638 – 1 September 1715) was the King of France and Navarre from 1643 until his death. General Info Louis XIV leads the French in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Musketeer Unique Building: Salon Starting Techs: Agriculture, The Wheel AI Traits Louis XIV is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (2) and culture (5). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 50 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 1 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 120 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 20% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -4 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 70 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 130 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Born to King Louis XIII of France, Louis XIV was raised in the most opulent court in Europe. His every need was catered to, and he was given an excellent education, even if he was too lazy and spoiled to appreciate it. Louis XIII died when his son was five, and the regency passed to the queen mother, Anne of Austria. For the next 18 years she ruled France with the able assistance of Cardinal Mazarin, who may or may not have also been her lover, while Louis lived in pampered splendor. It was upon Mazarin's death in 1661 that the 22-year-old Louis XIV began to take an active interest in ruling his country. Much to everyone's surprise, he was good at it. First he gathered all of the power into his own hands, bypassing the old bureaucratic patronage system that Mazarin and his predecessors had used. He enticed the great nobles to his court, where he heaped upon them titles, honorary positions, and financial rewards, while at the same time undermining their actual power. In Louis' court, great noblemen - whose parents had fought for the crown of France itself - fought each other for the privilege of watching Louis shave. In person Louis was said to possess a great natural dignity and bearing. He was unfailingly courteous and usually honest, but he could dissimulate with the best of them when need-be. During his early reign Louis's court was known for its debauchery, and Louis himself had several mistresses. As his reign progressed, however, Louis became more devout, and he even married his last mistress (although in secret). Louis also became a patron of the arts, and literature and painting flourished under his rule. He built many great buildings and palaces, including the grand palace at Versailles. Despite France's wealth, the country remained virtually bankrupt, not only because it had to pay for all the gifts that Louis gave his favorites, but, more importantly, it had to pay for all the wars of conquest that Louis embarked upon. Although a sound and thoughtful ruler at home, Louis had a great thirst for international "glory" - which in his terms meant victory on the battlefield. He constantly fought his neighbors, often for the most trivial reasons, gaining little but glory from the wars. Though he left the army and navy in splendid condition, he left his country's treasury bare. Louis XIV died after ruling France for 72 years. Trivia The background depicts the Palace of Versailles, which is outside of Paris. Category:French Category:Creative Leaders (Civ4) Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4)